ESPEJO
by Zilia K
Summary: Hay gente que cree que los espejos son la entrada y la salida espiritual a otras dimensiones... ¿Qué hay de verdad en aquellas supersticiones?


No suelo escribir historias como esta, pero la idea me pareció interesante y como he estado tan desaparecida XD, no quiero que piensen que estoy muerta XP... solo andaba de parranda jajaja

**.-.-.-. ESPEJO .-.-.-.**

No es extraño que la gente mire su reflejo en un simple espejo, todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando ¿no?, pero... ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo es que aquel misterioso objeto logra reflejarnos?

Aquello era un punto, estaba claro, pero había mucho más...

También es cierto que estos curiosos objetos guardan secretos más allá de lo imaginable, rondan más que supersticiones alrededor de ellos, incluso hay gente que cree que son la entrada y la salida espiritual a otras dimensiones.

Ya van dos...

Hay otros que aseguran que frente a un espejo nuestra alma se instala en él, pero al apartar nuestras miradas nuestras almas vuelven a su cuerpo, alejándose de aquella momentánea y atrayente fuerza.

Y allí hay otro...

Inclusive hay quienes dicen que los espejos se "cargan", que son capaces de absorber las energías que rondan el ambiente, pudiendo irradiar aquellas vibraciones.

Sonreí con un aire melancólico, observando irónicamente mi reflejo en un espejo.

Yo no creía en supersticiones...

No creía ver nada más allá, hasta que un día...

Hasta que un día un viejo espejo me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Aquella tarde había sido como tantas otras, un recordatorio constante de aquella monótona existencia en donde yo me veía envuelta.

Me había acostumbrado a la rutina como tantos otros, todos inmersos en un mundo de fantasía, algo que llamábamos realidad con fehaciente fervor, con una seguridad digna de Reyes.

Y ahí estaba yo, apoyada en el alfeizar de una de las grandes y alargadas ventanas del castillo, realmente aquel día había sido como tantos otros, pero de pronto mi mirada se posó en una escena muy particular.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraba mi padre, venía sobre un noble corcel, uno de sus favoritos, sin lugar a dudas. Tras él, dos largas filas de guerreros vistiendo ostentosas armaduras.

Sonreí.

El uniforme era algo que no llamaba mi atención. Pero como siempre entre las filas había alguien que si sabía hacerlo y era a él a quien en ese momento le sonreía.

Era curioso, pero no faltaba quien gustaba de romper las reglas. Las reglas dicen "el uso de casco es obligatorio para todos los oficiales".

Y como siempre él venía muy montado en su corcel sin protección alguna sobre su cabeza y para colmo ahora elevaba su brazo alegremente para saludarme rompiendo el organizado esquema.

Con mesura respondí aquel efusivo saludo, debía comportarme como la Princesa que era.

Pero aquello no fue todo lo que llamó mi atención, al final de las filas, los últimos guerreros traían sujetos a sus animales otro objeto, arrastraban con una especie de carretilla antigua, muy maltrecha y sobre ella había algo, un objeto plano por lo que pude deducir ya que éste estaba siendo cubierto por un paño de color uva, no muy llamativo.

¿Por qué su padre habría decidido cargar con algo así de vuelta al castillo?

Me alejé de la ventana y corrí por los pasillos, ahora actuaba como una niña chiquita, sentía como la curiosidad se había apoderado de mis pensamientos. Bajé un par o quizás más, de largas escaleras, hasta que finalmente atravesando una tallada puerta me encontré en la gran sala de recepción, aquí era donde comenzaba el castillo.

Dos empleados se apresuraron a abrir las enormes puertas, jalando cada uno de una gran argolla de oxidado metal y pronto atravesando el umbral apareció mi padre, poco después ingresaron dos escoltas cargando aquel misterioso objeto que antes ya había visto.

– Grata es mi visión al verte aquí, querida –ese era mi padre, evidentemente había notado mi presencia.

– Mi gozo... tú regreso –agregué realizando un pequeña reverencia.

Pero no era a eso a lo que había venido, mi mirada aún seguía fijamente el recorrido que hacían los guardias cargando aquel objeto aun siendo cubierto por esa tela.

– ¿A dónde llevan eso que has traído? –Pregunté sin más preámbulos, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

– Ohh, aquello –sonrió acercándose a paso solemne hasta donde yo me encontraba– lo encontramos en medio de unas ruinas, es un objeto muy peculiar... deseo que algún experto lo estudie y hasta que el erudito llegue lo mantendremos cubierto en la sala de conferencias.

– ¿Cubierto has dicho? –Aquello sonaba aún más extraño– ¿Por qué han de mantener cubierto ese objeto?

El Rey guardó silencio por un instante, parecía pensativo.

– Hazle un favor a tu padre, querida –agregó luego apoyando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro– mantente alejada de ese espejo.

¿Un espejo? ¿Era en serio?

¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de un simple espejo?

Pero aquella conversación terminó allí y a pesar de ello el temita siguió dando vueltas por mi cabeza durante toda la tarde, y cerca de las ocho cuando el sol casi se había ocultado por completo, tuvimos... tuvimos nuestro "primer encuentro".

Esa tarde llegué cautelosa hasta la sala de conferencias y me asomé por la puerta, no había nadie dentro, sólo estaba la mesa de siempre, los conocidos cuadros en la pared y en una esquina aún cubierto se encontraba el espejo.

Ingresé en la habitación con tanto sigilo como el que me había llevado hasta ese lugar, encendí unas velas, ya estaba algo oscuro y en medio de la penumbra me costaba observar lo que me rodeaba. Dando pasos lentos e inseguros conseguí pararme frente a la "cosa" en cuestión, no sabía porque aquel misterio había despertado tal interés en mí, pero necesitaba verlo... necesitaba saber que era lo que había visto mi padre en aquel espejo como para convencerlo de traerlo hasta aquí, debía haber algo.

Y entonces con mi mano temblorosa me aferré a esa conocida tela color uva, en la pared que estaba junto a mí se dibujaba mi silueta larga y tortuosa, por la misma luz que entregaban las velas, respiré hondo y sin pensarlo más lo descubrí.

– Es sólo eso –solté una suave risita, observando mi reflejo como tantas otras veces.

El espejo no tenía nada del otro mundo, era una gran circunferencia con un pedestal de algún metal no muy fino, tenía singulares figuras moldeadas por todo lo que formaba un arco, justo en la parte metálica donde se apoyaba toda la estructura, una especie de media luna.

Suspiré, sintiéndome tonta al estar parada frente a este viejo objeto, sin nada peculiar.

Me aproximé un poco y observé como levantaba mi propia mano mientras la acercaba lentamente a ese cristal, pero no llegué a tocarlo porque una extraña sensación recorrió mi pecho, algo como asfixia... no podía respirar y ante la alarma alejé mi mano llevándola a mí pecho y por un segundo también aparte mi vista de mi reflejo.

Pronto pude sentir como aquel preciado oxígeno volvía a mi cuerpo.

¿Había sido ese el poder del espejo?

Volví a observarlo, y allí estaba nuevamente mi rostro, pero... no era la misma imagen que había visto la primera vez.

Reflejaba una mirada inquietante, mejillas pálidas y un rostro algo... cansado.

¿Esa era yo?

Agité mi cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces cubrí nuevamente ese espejo, pero mientras pasaba la tela por sobre éste me acerque un poco más, trataba de evitar ver mi reflejo en el cristal, pero sin querer poco antes de que estuviera totalmente cubierto noté como mis labios se arqueaban dibujando una sonrisa, pero yo no sonreía.

Asustada solté la tela y di un mal paso hacia atrás, cayendo al piso sentada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la imagen de mi rostro sonriéndome se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

– Tengo que salir de este lugar –murmuré temblando.

Mi respiración se había vuelto lenta y superficial, tenía miedo, sentía temor de dar la vuelta y sentir que aquella persona que vi tras el espejo me alcanzara al dar la vuelta.

Y entonces pude escuchar como la puerta se abría, pero no tuve el valor de mirar, no podía apartar la vista de ese espejo.

– ¿Princesa Zelda? –Su voz se me hizo familiar, pero mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar.

Pude escuchar sus apresurados pasos antes de alcanzarme, y luego ver su angustiado rostro observándome en el suelo, con prisa se hincó junto a mí.

– Yo...

– ¿Ha tocado el espejo? –Me preguntó sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos.

– No –dudé, estaba confundida tratando de ordenar los hechos– no lo he tocado –respondí finalmente concentrando mi mirada en sus ojos.

Suspiró aliviado, o eso me pareció.

– ¿Por qué ha venido a esta habitación? –Volvió a preguntarme enseguida apartando una de sus manos de mi rostro para sujetar mi mano derecha– Su padre no le advirtió acerca de la maldición del espejo.

– ¿Maldición?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, su padre sólo le había dicho que se alejará de ese lugar, algo que ahora lamentaba no haber hecho.

– Este espejo carga con un oscuro pasado –agregó observándome fijamente.

¿Por qué me miraba así?

Observaba como hipnotizada mi reflejo en su mirada y poco después apartando mi vista note que me sonreía, aquella era la misma mueca que había visto através del espejo.

Ahogué un grito de terror, y forcejeando me liberé de su agarré y luego corrí, corrí tan fuerte como pude hacerlo.

– ¡Princesa Zelda! –Escuché que me gritaba, pero no tuve el valor para voltearme a mirar– ¡Zelda, espera!

– ¡Déjame en paz, Link! –Le grité presa de la histeria.

No quería verlo...

Me detuve sólo cuando había alcanzado mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, asegurando el pestillo. Y me mantuve allí, pegada a la puerta.

¿Cómo era que Link sabía de la maldición? ¿Por qué mi padre no me había dicho nada?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de analizarlas.

Esa escalofriante mueca se había grabado en mente y ahora... ahora no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Y... ¿Y si esa persona no era Link?

Con ese simple pensamiento pronto sentí como lo que llamaba realidad se veía desmoronado ante mis ojos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Me concentre e inhale una gran bocana de aire, la retuve unos segundos y luego volví a soltarla, repetí este proceso por lo menos unas cuantas veces, no recuerdo el número exacto, pero por lo menos lo hice hasta que creí sentirme mejor.

– Soy una tonta –pensé recordando la forma en la que había tratado a Link, en verdad me había dejado llevar.

Pero no pude detenerme mucho en aquel pensamiento.

Mientras recorría el cuarto con la mirada toda mi atención se poso en un mueble que hasta ese día me había parecido de lo más práctico y bonito, pero hoy... hoy lo veía con otros ojos.

Por alguna misteriosa razón mis músculos volvieron a tensarse, pero esta vez traté de usar la cabeza para razonar y no dejarme llevar por aquellos temores mundanos.

Exhalé.

Me llené de valor y seguridad para avanzar, pero con cada paso sentía que aquella convicción que había profesado se perdía.

Se me hizo una eternidad llegar junto a mi cama y justo al lado de ésta estaba el "dichoso" mueble de fina madera caoba, y enmarcado sobre el estaba mi conocido espejo.

Me acerqué un poco más reiterando una y otra vez un tranquilizador pensamiento, pero a pesar de lo que mi mente decía mi voluntad seguía fija en la pulida madera del mueble.

– No puedes ser tan cobarde –me regañé al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada decidida a observar mi reflejo frente a ese espejo.

Suspiré aliviada al verme.

– Es solo un espejo –sonreí sintiéndome tonta por tanto dramatismo.

Y justo cuando pensaba voltearme y olvidarme de todo, aquella misma extraña sensación que me había invadido minutos antes volvía a dejarme reducida... indefensa.

Fue entonces cuando vi mi propia mano apoyarse sobre el espejo mientras yo aún permanecía estática.

Ahogué un grito de terror al mismo tiempo que mi rostro pálido volvía a sonreírme, retrocedí tropezando. Con mi brazo pasé a llevar un candelabro de vidrio con las velas sin encender, el mismo que se hizo pedazos al hacer contacto con el suelo. El estrepitoso ruido del cristal lleno la estancia tan sólo por una fracción de segundo y luego... luego todo volvió a ser cubierto por un mando de oscuridad y silencio.

Me arrastré por el suelo, no quería levantarme y saber que era seguida por aquello que estaba detrás del espejo, pero me rodeaban una infinidad de cristales rotos y mis manos descubiertas eran presa fácil de aquellos pequeños y filosos fragmentos. Sin importarme aquello avancé.

Temblorosa y con pequeñas pero sangrantes heridas saqué el seguro de la puerta y salí del cuarto, al hacerlo lo primero que escuché fueron pasos acercarse y sin pensarlo me eché a correr.

Pero por más que corriera no podía escapar, mi reflejo estaba en cada esquina, en cada recoveco, no había forma de huir, no existía escapatoria. Sólo había una forma, un único lugar... debía enfrentar aquello que había comenzado con todo...

Debía regresar hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba **ese** espejo, pero... no tuve el valor para hacerlo, al menos no de inmediato. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo deambule por los oscuros corredores sin rumbo, buscando alguna señal, ideando algún plan. Hasta que sin darme cuenta volví a cruzarme con la puerta que separaba a mi persona de lo que fuera que había al interior de ese maldito espejo.

Como me hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo, volver a esa aburrida mañana en donde aún no tenía idea de la existencia de aquello que ahora colmaba mis pensamientos y no me permitía ver con claridad.

– Tengo que acabar con esto –me dije no sin antes limpiar mi rostro de toda esa angustia que me agobiaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Respiré hondo una vez más y atravesé la dichosa puerta.

Y ahí estaba el espejo, justo delante de mí. Al parecer Link había vuelto a acomodar correctamente el trapo que lo cubría, porque daba el parecer de que yo nunca hubiera estado husmeando el cristal.

– ¡No te tengo miedo! –Le grité como si aquello que vivía al interior de ese objeto pudiera escucharme.

Pero sólo el eco de mi voz lleno la silenciosa y oscura estancia.

No paso mucho para que el horror volviera a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaron y sin darme cuenta apretaba fuertemente mis manos empuñadas, tanto que podía sentir el punzante dolor de los cortes en ellas.

Sobre la tela que cubría el espejo comenzaba a dibujase una silueta... ¡Algo se movía bajo esa cosa!

Retrocedí un paso, el valor que había estado tratando de contener se había esfumado tan rápido como lo hace una brisa en uno de esos insoportables días de calor.

– Tienes que hacer algo –me repetí en voz alta como tratando de que mi cerebro controlara las acciones de mi cuerpo con algo de lógica, pero no podía... sólo sentía como algo húmedo se deslizaba por mi mejilla mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo.

¿Alguna vez has tenido la inquietante sensación de que si das la vuelta aquello que ahora estas observando con temor de pronto se te abalance? Bueno... eso es justamente lo que estaba experimentando en este preciso instante. Tenía la sensación de que el voltear sólo empeoraría la situación, que fuera lo que fuera lo que me estaba persiguiendo me daría alcancé.

– ¡No me atraparas! –Grité recuperando la movilidad de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que veía como aquella figura humanoide seguía tratando de escapar del cristal, moviendo lo que parecían ser sus brazos tratando de alejar la tela de su cuerpo.

Casi podía escuchar su ahogada respiración, seguido de un largo lamento, un sonido quebrado y molesto. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que lo que estaba en ese espejo escapara de allí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba en mi cuarto y ya había amanecido.

Aún respiraba agitadamente, pero limpiando el sudor de mi frente traté de tranquilizarme, pronto las horrendas imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon precipitadamente en mi mente.

Todo había sido como una horrenda pesadilla.

Porque eso había sido ¿no?, una pesadilla... nada más que eso. Sino... ¿Cómo explicaría el hecho de que ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, sobre mi reconfortante cama y en pijama?

Sin querer mi vista se clavó en el dorso de mis manos, y algo temblorosa seguí con la mirada como las volteaba lentamente para ver mis palmas, en ninguna se observaba marca alguna de las heridas que supuestamente debían estar allí.

Me levanté, como solía hacerlo mañana tras mañana, me puse lo primero que pude encontrar y salí de mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa.

Al fin todo había terminado.

Llevaba poco avanzado cuando en uno de los corredores una de las criadas se me acercó, al verla le sonreí amablemente, pero extrañamente la joven no se detuvo, ni siquiera pareció notar mí presencia.

¿Por qué?

Seguí avanzando, sin prestar mucha atención a mi anterior encuentro, en esos momentos me preocupaba más encontrar a una sola persona, a alguien que le debía una gran disculpa.

Finalmente di con él, estaba en su uniforme, junto a uno de los generales, discutían algo y seguramente no habían notado mi presencia.

– ¡Hey Link! –Exclamé agitando mi mano para llamar su atención.

Él me observó al escucharme o eso fue lo que creí, pero luego extrañamente volvió a posar su mirada sobre el general, como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Me acerque un poco más.

– No se preocupe, ya la encontraremos –alcancé a escuchar lo que el mayor de los hombres hablaba.

– Eso espero... ayer parecía muy asustada y hoy... hoy el espejo está roto –Link parecía indudablemente confundido.

Claro que estaba roto... ella misma lo había destruido la noche anterior.

– El Rey está devastado –agregó el otro sujeto suspirando largamente– no puede aceptar que su hija haya desaparecido.

¿No podían verme?

¿Por qué no podían verme? Estaba justo frente a ellos.

Retrocedí sintiendo como mi respiración volvía a entrecortarse.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

¿No había destruido el espejo?

Miré a mí alrededor temiendo lo peor y entonces lo supe, cada cosa estaba en su aparente lugar... pero nada lo estaba.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar...

Un espejo que estaba justo frente a una alta estantería llena de libros reflejaba cada uno de los títulos. Los mismos que en ese momento, a través de ese espejo podía leer con indudable claridad.

– No puede ser –murmuré llevando ambas manos hacia mi rostro, cubriendo mis labios.

Escuché a alguien acercarse y al voltear alarmada pude verla, detenida a tan sólo unos metros de mi, su cabello largo y oscuro enmarcaba un pálido semblante.

– Buenos días, princesa –me sonrió al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

**.-.-.-. Fin .-.-.-.**

¡No me maten! T-T ¡Piedad!

Soy una mala mujer T-T acabo de hacer algo muy malo...

La verdad es que debo confesar que siempre me han dado algo de miedo los espejos, de hecho en el cuarto de mi novio hay uno de estos típicos espejos largos de cuerpo entero y yo... cada vez que iba lo obligaba a taparlo en la noche, digo ya de por si es del terror mirar tú rostro con cara de culo cuando despiertas en la mañana XD, pero si sumas eso a despertar en medio de la noche y ver tu cara de culo reflejada en el espejo y más encima con todo en penumbra cualquiera se asusta y se imagina cosas XP.

Espero que alguien pase a leer esto XP, después de tanto tiempo de desaparecida seguro ya no hay nadie a quien conozca, 9-9 me suele pasar cada vez que me pierdo :P, por cierto si quieren saber que me paso pasen por mi prolife, ahí explique las razones de mi ausencia.

Un cariñoso saludo para todos los que vean esto ^^

¡Saludos!

PD: No se preocupen, pronto actualizaré mis otros fics :P


End file.
